ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaru
History Early life He was created by Osamodas and lived in Ingloyai for many millennia until he and the other Myei were sent to stabilize the war between Oni and Dragons. He fought in many battles against the both the Oni and the Dragons, though after his beloved sister, Adhira was killed by the Oni he gained a burning hatred for them, and actually laughed as the entire Oni race was wiped from the face of the First Realm. His Creations When he and the other Myei followed Yin into his new world, he began to try to resurrect his sister by using an assortment of Morcaracalalando rituals to do so. When this method failed he tried experimenting with different types of essence, and in the process of experimenting with Oni essence discovered the Six Arts version of Dark Magic, it was like the Oni version of Dark Magic only it was much harder to control and harness. He continues his work and creates all the Elemental Powers and other Six Arts. Soon, however, he realizes that the Staff Council wouldn't allow him to continue his research, so he creates husks with his new magic, he called them 'The Kamurakacae' and made one of the Kamurakacae the most powerful and the leader, called 'The Chain Master' and taught them his Six Arts, all except Bright Magic. After the other Staff Council Members found out about his shenanigans, he battled them. In the end, the Kamurakacae were turned to stone, the Chain Master was sealed away in a tomb, and his newfound elements divided, and to be given to different people throughout the First Ninjago His Role in the Morcaracalalando Empire After his defeat, he sought other ways to obtain power. From past experiences, he decided to do it politically. Though complicated, he got himself into a position in the Imperial Morcaracalalando Court, his position was almost compromised, however when High Czar Kozu and some of Kozu's army were turned into Stone Warriors to be used as the Overlord's army for The Stone Wars. Though once the continent was divided and High Czarina Irazea ascended to the throne he resumed position. He continued to serve the Empire for almost two millennia. Then the Medleonian Empire attacked and killed High Czarina Lisica, and Prince Lucea, as well as half of their samurai and many civilians. He remained in his position as Advisor to Czar Jining, but the czar was murdered along with the rest of his family(presumably) and was forced to flee from the capital of Ashyateata along Lady Ranaia, and several others that had survived, and sold the remains of the Morcaracalalando Empire to the humans, after that he helped to train young Morcaracalalando and fought the Medleonian Empire, ending with Medleonia falling into a civil war itself. Meeting Dhokha While working to reform the Morcaracalalando people after their part in the Great War ended. He met a young Morcaracalalando woman named Dhokha Khartri, and the two fell in love and married. They eventually had a son, whom they named Nafraet. Once he won the election, he began to see other women and stopped paying attention to Dhokha, as well as Nafraet, so she left him. His Conspiracy After being elected Democratic Czar, he became very influential in the senate and slowly began to remote them to the state of a figurehead. He had gotten used to this power, and he would always have this power, as long as everyone thought the children of the Mocando dynasty were dead, thing is, he knew they were alive, he had found princess Amara and Prince Will and used the Bright Arts to bind them to him, as well as everyone who caught on about his plan, which was several of his bodyguards, and a servant girl named Avalyn. Out of the Shadows The Ninja come to the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando, to see the Democratic Czar Amaru, to ask him to press the search for Princess Aspheera, as she had been kidnapped by Shadow Weaver. Amaru takes notice of Crown Princess Amaris with them and concludes that she has brought them to help her overthrow him. So, in the dead of night, he sends his guards to arrest them, though unknown to him, Avalyn warns the ninja, and Amaris makes an announcement then he was a user in the Six Arts. Since Morcaracalalando has little to no tolerance to the use of the Six Arts, he was arrested, and sent to the Morcaracalalando prison, Akiafauna Prison. Season 20: Dimension Hopper Before the events of Season 20: Dimension Hopper Amaru was switched from his current prison, Akiafauna Prison to Dai Kemushō Prison, where, ironically his Illegitimate daughter, Khessa worked as the warden of the prison. While at the prison the Temple of Teihennei was destroyed and was broadcasted live everywhere in Earth-663, including Dai Kemushō Prison where the recently arrived Ninja Alliance saw it and concluded it was the work of The Dimension Hopper and Orion. Amaru cleverly convinces the Ninja Alliance to free him, after offering to help them defeat TDH and Orion. The ninja alliance later went to Earth-101 and Amaru asked how Cole got his powers. He said it was from the Crystal of University which could be anywhere. Amaru found the crystal and used Non-Elemental Gloves to block it from zapping him. At night, Amaru took the crystal and took it to Orion and the Dimension Hopper, making him become known as The Betrayer or the Silent Deceiver. Appearance Amaru has dark green hair, golden amber eyes, pale pointed ears, and tan skin. He wears a black gi, with orange, red, purple, green, and gold accents, he wears several gold armbands, and necklaces, he also has an emerald amulet that he enchanted himself. He has two ear piercings. Abilities Amaru can do Dark Magic, Bright Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Grey Magic, and Dim Magic, all arts that he created during his time as a Staff Counsel Member. He is also an adept user of Morcaracalalando Magic, though he specializes in the arts of Necromancy and Creation from years of trying to resurrect his sister. He can also perform Spinjitzu, it is green and gold in colour. Relationships * Osamodas - Master; Formerly *Adhira - Sister; Deceased * Mocando Family - Former Superiors Turned Enemies * Dhokha Khartri - Ex-girlfriend ** Nafraet Khartri - Son * Sundarata Anand - Ex-girlfriend ** Khessa X. Anand - Daughter * Various other Illegitimate Children(to various mothers) Trivia * There might be more plot with his son Nafraet. * The root of his name "Ama" means 'strong' in Izumaltongue (language of Morcaracalalando.) ** And 'ru/rue' means 'spirit', so his name translates to 'Strong Spirit' in Izumaltongue. Category:Morcaracalalando Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:YocaiEmperor Universe